


Surrogate

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a wee gift I wrote for a friend on Tumblr who was wondering why some fans find Soundwave's tentacles appealing.  Pretty much what it says on the tin. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFPaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TFPaddict).



> Soundwave using Megatron's voice is actually something I've seen in someone else's fic. So credit is not mine for the concept. I'm just having fun with something I found hot. :-)
> 
> I don't really ship these two with one another, but I do ship both with Megatron, and I think that relationship with Megatron may well... bring them together, in various ways.

Thick tentacles wrapped around Starscream’s wings, winding tightly around the thin spans of metal.

“This isn’t funny, Soundwave,” the Seeker snarled, twisting his thin body in an attempt to get away. But the tentacles held him fast. Unless he wanted to tear his own wing joints, he was well and truly stuck.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” Starscream shrieked, “but when Megatron hears about this —” 

“My dear Starscream,” purred a familiar voice.

The Seeker froze, his engines stalling and his cooling fans switching on in response to the rasped endearment in spite of himself.

“Master —?” 

Was Megatron — here? Had he actually given his sanction to this? 

Was he — watching this?

 _Impossible._ Starscream shook his head violently to break the spell of the voice. If Megatron were here, he’d be much too jealous and possessive to let something like this happen.

It’s just a recording, Starscream thought, crowing in triumph at the realization. Just another one of Soundwave’s tricks.

The tentacles wound tighter around him, pressing hard into the thin metal of his wings as he twisted again in their grasp.

“Calm yourself, Starscream,” commanded Megatron’s voice. He froze, his response instinctive, automatic as a programmed drone.

Soundwave snickered, still borrowing Megatron’s voice to do it. Starscream snarled, then stilled again as he felt thin fingers dance along his wings.

Starscream cycled a heavy pant, his cooling fans roaring, as a third tentacle slid up between his legs, pushing his skinny thighs apart.

Starscream stared down at it, glowering. Undeterred, its feelers slid over his valve cover, their touch feather-light and coaxing.

“That’s better,” Megatron’s voice purred, close in his audio receptor, as the cover of his valve slid aside.


End file.
